It's A Woman's World
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: (Frozen)Different animeBloody Roar crossover. The genders are seperated after a huge war, men living in the wilderness. Women live inside tall walls with a few needed men. Can they reunite once again when the gates are finally open?
1. Chapter One

**It's A Women's World**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Inu Yasha, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Sailor Moon, Slayers, or Bloody Roar. I own all the other peoples who appear nowhere in any of these shows.   
A/N: This is a highly experimental fic for me-using all these different characters. Please work with me here!   
Also, this fic is inspired on a novel by Sheri S. Tepper, The Gate To Women's Country.   
  


**-Chapter One-**   
  


May tried to keep her composure as she walked down the cobblestone streets. Around her, the girls from her living quarters walked silently. They neared the gate to the tall, foreboding wall that enclosed their small town. The girls' hearts pounded, anticipating the smell of wild, untamed air, and the glance they would get of the outside world. The Men's World.   
The Queen Stacia stood at the gate, staring and waiting with a face devoid of any emotion. May bit her lips as her eyes fell to rest on the bobbing head of her little brother, who was walking in front of her. It was the time she had been dreading ever since the war ended and everyone had been separated. This was the day her brother was being released to the men. It was the law that when a boy turned ten he had to leave the gates of the women and live with the men. It had to be done, in order to maintain the balance that the aftermath the war had created. That terrible war. Tears welled in May's eyes as she thought about it, but she fought to keep them back.   
Queen Stacia took Max's hands as he reached her.   
"Young lad, are you prepared to venture forth into the wilderness of your own kind?"   
Max took a deep breath and told her that he was. He knew that even if he wasn't, it wouldn't matter to the queen.   
"Then you shall go."   
She said nothing else, only pulled open the tall gate. Max began to take a step, but stopped when a loud sob was heard. All eyes turned to May, who had allowed her tears to flow.   
"You'll never survive out there!" She bawled, falling to her knees and throwing her arms around him. Max's eyes widened and he froze. He knew the queen wouldn't like this.   
"Oh Max!" She cried, sobbing into his shoulder.   
"May, you're embarrassing," he whined, trying to pull away.   
May's vice grip on him loosened as she felt Nadia and Anya, the queen's warrior guards, grab her. They wrenched her off him with their muscular arms and held her back. Max gave May one last glimpse before he took his steps out onto the green grass.   
Then the gates closed.   
May closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face and she outstretched her arms to reach for him. She opened her mouth to scream, but was halted by a hard, rough slap to the side of her face. Her eyes opened and her sobs quelled at the stinging pain. She stared at Jessie who slowly lowered her hand, eyes slit and glaring.   
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed through clenched teeth.   
May didn't reply, only stared at her as she stepped away. Queen Stacia frowned at May.   
"Ungrateful child. You should be happy I am keeping you surrounded by your own kind: women, strong women."   
She let her eyes wander to Jessie, then to Misty, who had been silent all this time, then back to May.   
"You have disgraced yourself and your roommates. I will have to think of a punishment for the three of you and your…"   
She paused and looked at Jessie.   
"The man who shares your quarters, what is his purpose?"   
Jessie's blue eyes glanced away for a split second.   
"His purpose is servitude, my Queen."   
"Servitude. Yes, then he shall be punished as well. Return to your quarters."   
Nadia and Anya released the shaking May. Misty took her arm and led her back the way they had came.   
"It'll be all right, May," she said soothingly. "I'm sure Ash and Brock will take care of Max."   
Ash and Brock. The names tasted foreign on her tongue. Jessie scowled at May.   
"I can't believe you, making a scene like that! It's not like it's the end of the world…"   
Misty didn't respond, but Misty cut her aqua eyes at her.   
"I'd like to see how you'd act if they released James!" she snapped.   
Jessie scoffed, but looked away.   
They came to their living quarters in silence. It appeared to be modest on the outside, but inside they had beautiful furniture and exquisite belongings. This was mostly because, even after the war, James still owned more than half of his inheritance, which was more than any woman-besides the queen-had. This is also why he was not reduced to the wild creatures the other men had been thought to become outside the wall.   
May sat quietly, sipping warm milk. She smiled weakly, gratefully, at James as he draped a soft blanket across her shoulders. She had been so shocked at his behavior over the past three years since they had been living together. He had become so nice and caring…actually very compassionate. She supposed he had always been this way when he wasn't chasing after Pikachu.   
Misty looked at Jessie over her cup of milk.   
"I'll be doing the rest of May's chores for the day," Misty informed her.   
Jessie rolled her eyes and shrugged, indicating that she didn't care who did them, so long as they got done.   
"Good grief, she's acting like her whole life has ended," she muttered crossly to James, who had come to sit behind her.   
He reached over to massage her shoulders-a daring, yet comforting gesture.   
"Maybe you should really try and sympathize with her," he murmured into her ear. "You, of all people, should know what it's like to lose someone important to you."   
Jessie stiffened when he said this. James froze and bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood.   
"It's not the same thing," she said coldly.   
James slowly resumed rubbing her shoulders, but she remained tense under his touch. 

(******~******) 

The loud slam of the Women's Gate thundered in Max's ears, even after he had walked some distance. He straightened out his clothes where May had wrinkled them earlier. He felt a twinge of concern as he thought of his older sister. He wondered what the queen would do to her after her unwomanly display at his release.   
He stopped suddenly, hearing a rustle in the tall grass.   
"Who-who's there?" He asked, trying to hide the tremble in his voice.   
He saw a dark form in the treetop above him and took several steps back. The form jumped down nimbly, his long, silver hair flashing in the sunlight as it streamed behind him. Max's eyes widened as he looked at the man; he stood tall in front of him, clad in loose red pants, his lean, but muscular chest and built arms revealed to the world. He watched a clawed hand reach up to scratch behind a pair of strange dog-ears atop his head. Max trembled in awe.   
"Well…fresh blood," the dog man remarked.   
He turned to a grove of trees and started walking.   
"Follow me," he ordered.   
Max gulped and forced his legs to follow the silver haired dog man.   
The man led Max to a large campsite. Two fires were burning in the center with a pot cooking stew suspended over each one. Plain, white sheet tents surrounded the site, accompanied with an occasional stump.   
"We've got a new one," the man announced in a loud, gruff voice. "The women must've just released him."   
Max watched as several men emerged from the tents. None of them looked too familiar, but most of them looked friendly.   
"Max!"   
Max's eyes came to rest on two young black-haired boys and he lit up instantly.   
"Ash! Brock!"   
Max ran up to his two friends. The dog man watched him with golden eyes.   
"Inu Yasha."   
He turned around to face their young leader, Tomaru.   
"What do you want?"   
He looked at Inu Yasha with a gentle smile that was always etched on his beautiful features.   
"You actually led the boy here. I must say I'm a little jealous, since when I was released you were just going to leave me in my sorrows."   
Inu Yasha scoffed, his dog-ears twitching slightly.   
"That's because you were a wuss. Just sitting crying for your mommy. Feh!"   
Tomaru chuckled and Inu Yasha turned away.   
For the rest of the afternoon, Max learned about life out in the wilderness, and was introduced to all the rest of the men. There was Xion, a Swedish pianist that could change into a beast when there was a battle. Max could barely imagine him as something horrifying like a beast; with his shiny platinum hair and sparkling blue eyes. There was Darien, a raven haired bishonen; Touga and Saonji, who disagreed, but nuzzled so much they MUST be a couple; Ruka, who was thought to be dead; Gourry, a swordsman with no brain; Zelgadis, an angst-ridden chimera; and Xelloss, a secretive monster. There was Giovanni and Butch, from Max's own world. And Meowth, he of course already knew. There was also a talking cat named Artemis. Max learned that the dog man was Inu Yasha, half human, half dog demon. And there was Maylan, Zoppi, Rin, and Tomaru. Tomaru was their leader, but Max didn't understand why; Tomaru was only thirteen.   
When night fell, Max was eager to stay up late with the men around the fire, but Ash told him that the two of them had to go to sleep, or at least turn in for the night.   
"At night, the men stay up and talk. Sometimes they hold conferences," Brock explained to him. "You have to be seventeen or older to stay up for the talks."   
"Why?" Max questioned. "What do they talk about?"   
"Stuff you don't need to know about yet," he answered firmly.   
Max allowed Ash to steer him to their tent, but he stole one glance over his shoulder at the circle of men. And the dog man Inu Yasha was looking right back at him with his piercing golden eyes. 

End of Chapter One.   



	2. Chapter Two

-Chapter Two-   


The Queen Stacia announced that they would have no punishment. May had apologized profusely, and the queen had accepted.   
"It's only because of James that she let us off," Misty remarked, folding the laundry.   
"Why?" May asked. "Because he has money?"   
Misty shook her head, flashing her eyes at the handsome servant.   
"Well, you hear some interesting things working in the palace."   
"What do you mean?"   
"The queen likes him. She wants him to work up from serving boy, but if he was punished, he would be stuck in servitude."   
"She wants him to move up?"   
"Yeah. To reproducer."   
May looked over at James, and noticed his eyes widen slightly as he chopped up the day's vegetables.   
"She wants to have his children," Misty continued like an old gossip. "That's why she didn't punish us."   
Jessie felt her stomach churn. Three years ago, when the war ended and she convinced the queen to let James stay in the walls as a servant, she had become very possessive of her partner. The thought of another woman having James' kids made her feel physically ill.   
She looked over at him and he shot her a gaze that implied he was hers. She felt a small bit of relief as she met his eyes. May watched this and thought about how lucky Jessie was to have someone she loved by her side always. She went to her room and cried. 

Akio Ohtori was allowed to stay in the walls. No one really knew why, since he obviously could take care of himself on the outside. There were rumors that he had seduced the queen into letting him stay-he and Miroku both. That's why they were reproducers. Akio didn't mind his job; he hadn't made any babies yet, though. The queen hadn't assigned him to yet. She said she was waiting until the Great Mother told her a baby was needed. That was all right with Akio. He was having some fun with the girls in his quarters. The youngest one, that was 14, was wrapped around his slender finger.   
"Akio!" The pink haired delicacy called to him.   
He turned from where he stood on the staircase that led up to the top of the wall, his light silken hair brushing against his tan skin. A smile spread across his gorgeous face and he greeted her.   
"Hello…Rini."   
Rini grinned, laughing with each breath as she ran up the stairs to where he was.   
"Little Rini…how have you been today?"   
Rini's bottom lip stuck out in a cute pout.   
"You can't call me 'Little Rini', Akio! Remember, I'm a young lady now!"   
"Hmm, yes, you are fourteen now. Please forgive me," he murmured in his sultry voice.   
Rini pretended to think about it for a whole five seconds before smiling.   
"Well, all right! But where have you been all day?"   
Akio feigned surprise at her question.   
"Serena didn't tell you?"   
Akio knew she wouldn't tell Rini he was going somewhere. Serena didn't think too highly of Akio. She wanted her Darien…and she refused to fall for Akio's "act of charm".   
Rini crossed her arms and frowned.   
"She never tells me anything!"   
Akio reached down to place a hand on her head.   
"I'm sure she knows best…being your mother after all."   
"Hmph…"   
Akio chuckled and rubbed her head, then his hand stroked down her face to her chin, where he tickled her lightly. Rini giggled and squirmed away from him, a pink blush starting to inch across her face. Akio ran a hand through his hair and started up the steps again. Rini blinked as her blush faded and she followed him.   
They stopped at the very top of the staircase, making Rini's stomach turn when she saw how high up they were. Akio seated himself on the top of the wall and pointed out towards the forest.   
"That's where I went," he told her.   
Her blue eyes widened.   
"The Men's World? What for?"   
He lowered his hand. A gust of wind blew by and Akio grabbed Rini's shoulder to steady her.   
"I go out there every month with that monk, Miroku. Just to make sure all the guys are healthy, you know."   
As the wind calmed, a slight breeze took its place. Pink strands of Rini's hair fell in front of her face as the breeze ruffled her hair and her skirt. Akio's grip on her shoulder relaxed and he let his hand travel down to rest warmly on her back. Rini's blush returned. Akio noted her expression with a sly grin. He and Rini remained at the top of the wall all day. 

(******~******) 

The wheels of the wagon bumbled along every bump and rock on the unpaved road through the countryside. The women liked it out there—it was fresh and clear. There were several clusters of trees scattered along the dirt pathways, making excellent hiding spots for game animals and runaways. The only problem was that wagon wheels wore out easily and sometimes very quickly on the rugged trails. Metal and rubber were rare now, ever since the war ended, and they needed it too much for other things; they didn't have enough to make wheels, when there was an abundance of lumber. But a particular girl really hated the wooden wheels.   
"Dammit!" The sorceress cursed as the wagon came to a stop. "What is it NOW?"   
Filia Ul Copt frowned a little as the tea in her cup spilled out onto the skirt of her dress. Kagome gave her a weak smile and handed her a napkin. She took it gratefully.   
"Oh thank you, Kagome."   
"Sure, no problem!"   
Lina Inverse leaped out of the wagon and kneeled down at the wheel.   
"L-sama, I HATE these flimsy wheels!" She growled, gripping a wheel and pulling it out from the wagon.   
Filia and Kagome gasped as the wagon tilted, knocking them to one side.   
"Miss Lina, do you think you could go about this a bit more gently?" Filia called out.   
Lina threw the broken wheel out into a nearby field and grabbed a new one from the back of the wagon. Without being the least bit gentle, Lina forced the wheel into the wagon, knocking it roughly into place. Filia sighed and set down the practically empty cup of tea. Lina wiped off her hands and jumped back on the wagon.   
"There we go!"   
She gripped the reins of the horses and was about to start off, when something suddenly leapt out from the trees.   
"Hurry up you idiot! If it is a game animal I hear then it's probably…"   
Inu Yasha's voice trailed off as his eyes came to rest on the girls in the wagon. His raised arms fell to his sides and he stared at them…at her. Kagome stood up slowly, her eyes widening.   
"Inu…Inu Yasha…"   
A man came trailing out behind him from the trees, his blonde hair flowing out after him.   
"Inu Yasha, did you find it?"   
He came to a stop at the side of the road with a blank expression. A warm grin spread across his face and he raised his hand in a wave.   
"Hey! Lina!"   
Lina gazed at him for a moment, then looked away, blinking away the tears she felt coming. Gourry blinked in that confused manner of his, then remembered. His innocent, blue eyes clouded over and his smile faded. Inu Yasha grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the forest as he darted away.   
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried after him, but he was gone.   
The girls sat in silence for a long while. Lina scooted over and dropped the reins.   
"Filia, do you think you can take us back?"   
The golden dragon priestess nodded sadly.   
"Of course, Miss Lina."   
She took the reins and started home. Away they went in an uncomfortable silence, Lina hiding herself in the shadows and choking back sobs. 

End of Chapter Two   
  



	3. Chapter Three

-Chapter Three- 

  
A sweet hum filled the dimly lit room as Quintel and Amelia folded the group's laundry. Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunn had to admit that life had gone downhill after the war, what with being separated from her male friends and family. But she decided to try and make the best out of their situation. She, Lina, and Filia shared a living quarters with Quintel, a man whose purposes were reproduction and entertainment. Amelia never really learned how he was used for entertainment, and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know.   
As she hummed, Quintel began to sway and move his head to the rhythm. They exchanged smiles over the folding table.   
'Quintel really is very nice,' Amelia thought to herself. 'But it's just never been the same…not without Mister Zelgadis…or Mister Gourry…or even Mister Xelloss. I miss them so much. I wonder how…'   
At that moment, the door opened, breaking Amelia from her thoughts.   
"Hello, Miss Lina!" she greeted. "Did you have a nice trip out to the country?"   
Lina didn't answer. She walked past Amelia and Quintel, straight to her room.   
"Miss Lina?"   
"Amelia…"   
Amelia turned to Filia with a questioning look. Filia closed the door and looked at her with sad eyes.   
"Amelia…we saw Gourry today."   
Amelia's eyes dropped to the floor.   
"Oh…Mister Gourry… Poor Miss Lina…"   
Filia came to Quintel's side and helped him finish the laundry. Amelia watched them in an uncomfortable silence, every now and then thinking she could hear Miss Lina crying in her room.   
  
__

_3 years ago, ten days after the raging war of the sexes…_   


Today was the day all the women and men had been dreading. Queen Stacia was going to choose the men who would live inside the walls of the remaining city. There could only be eight of them used for three purposes only: reproduction, entertainment, and servitude. No man with any self-respect would want to be used for entertainment. And only men who wanted to be dominated would want to be used for servitude. And only a few men were needed for reproduction. Besides that, many of the women were horrified at the idea of their love doing that with some other woman. The Queen Stacia had given all the men a use. If the men wanted to stay in the walls, they would have to be used that way. If they did not want that, they would have to leave the walls and go out into the wilderness to fend for themselves.   
Gourry was given the choice of reproducer, entertainer, or both. After being given an explanation on reproducing from Xelloss, he quickly turned down that idea.   
"Being an entertainer is the worst thing a man can do," Zelgadis told him. "I was given that choice myself. And I would rather live outside than do that."   
Gourry scratched his head.   
"Oh, I see… So, what exactly do entertainers do, Zel?"   
Zelgadis was reluctant to tell him, but he did so anyway in order to help Gourry make his choice. Now knowing what he would have to do as an entertainer, Gourry had to admit the prospect wasn't at all appealing.   
"So you'll come live in the wild, then?" The chimera asked him.   
Gourry shook his head with a small smile.   
"Sorry, Zel, I can't."   
"Why not?"   
He stood up proudly.   
"You forget, Zel…I am Lina's guardian! I have to stay where she is if I'm going to protect her."   
Zelgadis sighed.   
"Ah yes…Lina… But tell me, Gourry, just how long do you think you can protect Lina?"   
"For the rest of my life," the swordsman answered without any hesitation. 

Meanwhile, Lina herself was just finding out what an entertainer was from Nadia, one of the queen's warrior guards.   
"That's absolutely disgusting!" She cried, pounding her fists on the table. "And they expect Gourry to do THAT?!"   
"If that is what he chooses," Nadia calmly replied. "The queen and the rest of the women who live in the castle enjoy the entertainment."   
"Yeah, I'll bet," she grumbled, crossing her arms. "But I don't think Gourry will choose to do that. Even if he's an idiot, I'm sure he's smart enough to realize how awful it'd be."   
"Hey, Lina!" chimed the happy voice of her blonde companion. "I'm going to be an entertainer!"   
Nadia raised an eyebrow at Lina, who banged her head on the table at the perfect timing of his announcement. She leapt up from her seat, proceeding to capture him in a painful headlock.   
"Are you completely nuts?! You can't be an entertainer! Don't you have any respect for yourself, you numbskull?!"   
"Ow! Lina!"   
She released him, scowling. Gourry looked at her, confused.   
"But Lina, I thought you would want me to be one."   
"Why would I want you to degrade yourself like that?! Do you really think so little of me that you'd assume I'd want you to do that?!"   
"Well…uh…I don't know. But I'd thought you'd want me to stay here."   
Lina's expression softened for a moment.   
"Gourry…of course I do…but not if it would mean making you do something so horrible to yourself. Besides, I can take care of myself! I don't need you to protect me!"   
Gourry's eyes widened a little.   
"You…don't?"   
"Well, no, Gourry. I mean, c'mon! I'm Lina Inverse! Powerful sorceress! Bandit killer! Dragon slayer, as they call me! I think I'm pretty capable of protecting myself!"   
"Oh…"   
He stared at her with his blue eyes, not quite of sure of what he was feeling.   
"So…you don't want me to stay…?"   
Lina let out an aggravated sigh.   
"No! Gourry, I don't want you to stay!"   
She turned away from him, throwing her hands up in frustration. Nadia looked behind her at Gourry, who looked absolutely heartbroken. She reached up to pull lightly on Lina's cape.   
"What?!" she snapped.   
Nadia pointed to him and Lina turned around. When she saw how devastated he looked, she instantly regretted what she had said.   
"Gourry, I…"   
Gourry shook his head slowly, tears starting to form in his blue eyes.   
"No, it's all right, Lina… I understand."   
He turned to go.   
"I won't…protect you anymore, Lina. I know I probably did a lousy job at it, anyway…"   
"Wait! Gourry…"   
"Good-bye, Lina!" he blurted, running out of the room.   
"G-Gourry! Wait, Gourry!"   
She started towards the door, but Nadia jumped up and held her back.   
"Let me go! What are you doing?!"   
"Just let him go, Lina. It'll be better this way, if you just forget him."   
"But you don't understand—I CAN'T forget him!"   
"I know it will be hard. But if he stayed here, as an entertainer, it would only be worse, for the both of you. Men used for entertainment…they just change. He wouldn't be the same Gourry if he stayed…he'd become someone completely different, like a stranger…"   
Lina became still in her grasp as she listened to her. Her voice was strained, like she was speaking from experience.   
"Just let him go, Lina."   
"But…" she protested. "I have to apologize…to let him know I didn't…"   
She stopped as her voice trailed off. Nadia slowly let her go and she fell to her knees.   
"I didn't mean it…" she whispered. "L-sama, I didn't mean it…" 

That night, the men left the walls of what they now called Woman's World. They walked out into the forests, some strongly and defiantly, some grimly and reluctantly.   
"Come on, Gourry. We're trailing behind," Zelgadis chided.   
Gourry continued his slow pace, eyes glued to the ground. Zelgadis put a hand on his shoulder.   
"Gourry, forget about it. Lina will be all right. Cheer up."   
"So says the master of anxiety," a voice remarked behind him.   
Zelgadis scowled and balled his hands into fists.   
"Xelloss… What are you doing here? Weren't you offered the choice of reproducer? I thought you would've wanted that job…"   
The monster chuckled.   
"Oh, now, why would I want to do that, when I stay out here in the fresh air?"   
He smirked.   
"Besides, you're just too much fun to mess around with!" He said with a light giggle.   
Zelgadis growled angrily.   
"Grr… Damn you Xelloss! Why do you always insist on making my life even more unbearable?!"   
Xelloss floated out in front of him and Gourry and winked.   
"Hee hee hee! Now that, my angst-ridden friend, is a secret!"   
He disappeared before them and Zelgadis let out an angry yell. But it fell on deaf ears. Gourry's thoughts were elsewhere. Once Zelgadis calmed down, he looked at Gourry once again.   
"Gourry, if Lina wants to forget about you, all you can do is forget about her."   
This caught Gourry's attention. If Zelgadis had given him this advice yesterday, or the day before, he would've been appalled at the thought. But now…it seemed like the best thing for him to do.   
  


_Present time…_

Gourry lay on his back, staring up at the roof of the tent. When he saw Lina today, he had forgotten all about forgetting her. Seeing her face again awakened some feelings and thoughts he had tried to push aside in his heart. It wasn't fair. This whole thing just wasn't fair. He was meant to be with Lina. He needed to be. He glanced at his side where Zelgadis was sleeping and his advice from three years ago came back to him.   
_"…all you can do is forget about her."_   
But he couldn't forget about Lina. Even if he managed not to think about her for a few days, a few months, even a few years, one day something or someone would trigger a memory of her. And he would realize how much he missed her…and loved her. He closed his eyes as he thought of her, and allowed the tears he had held in for so long finally flow. He couldn't help but wonder if, somewhere inside the walls, she was crying too. 

End of Chapter Three   



End file.
